Mako and Asami
by MyKeyboard
Summary: Well, I was bored so I decided to scar some people.


A ravishing young woman in a mo ped yelped as she hit the breaks right on time. Mako was thrown to the ground nevertheless. The girl took off her helmet in a way that forced her hair to fall down like leaves from a vine. Mako stood up slowly. He saw her face and was mesmerized. He held him pant in a tight grip as to not act suprised by her beauty. Oh from the moment he saw her he knew he wanted her. Mako sweat very little, but a fire was growing. He felt a fire on him, his groin to be exact. A slight tug was felt by Mako. The crotch part of his pants. "_Oh God."_ he thought, "_not again"_. He tried with all his might to hide it. His face was red with embarrassment. The beautiful girl looked curiously at what was making him act so stiff. "Oh" she said quietly. She stared at his, not caring if it was rude. She pulled out her fan and cooled herself off. Disturbed yet attracted, not looking up at his face, she managed a conversation starter. "So...uhm...my name is...Asami. And yours?..." Mako stood there redder than the fire he throws, and awkwardly told her "My name's Mako...". He blocked his ferocious extending friend. "Hey, Mako" said Asami before he left, "wanna go on a professional date sometime? I'll pay." Mako couldn't refuse, "Why not tonight?" he blurted. "It's a date then." Asami told him with a gentle smile and a wink. Mako gave her his address. Later that evening Asami stopped by. She grabbed Mako lightly on the shoulder and lead him towards her bike. "We can take this." she suggested. Mako just nodded. He had a rubber band hold down his raging friend for tonight. At the restaurant Mako told Asami about how he was a fire ferret with his brother Bolin, who was recently captured, and the avatar. "Well I bet your brother doesn't get as many girls as you." Asami said seductively. "Now..I don't know about that." Mako said with a grin, chuckling. In the middle of their conversation the waiter came with the drink they ordered. "One sec, I have to freshen up!" Asami said quickly. Mako made a sound, kinda like a "mmph". After she left he thought to himself, "_perfect"_. He took out a strange pill. Mako cracked it in half into Asami's drink, and stirred it in. Asami was back, she added a little more makeup which made the rubber band nearly snap. "How about we take these for the road? I know a nice spot." Mako suggested, crossing his fingers under the table. "Sounds like fun!" Asami giggled. Mako had a whole different meaning of fun in mind. "Oh, yeah" he said, "fun." As they were walking they were right beside an alley way. It happened in a flash. Looking to see if anyone was there Mako pushed Asami into the alleyway. She fell helplessly. He stood her up by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall. Asami went to sleep but she felt too dizzy to notice. "I don't feel so good." she mumbled. "You will soon." Mako said reassuringly. A slight snap of what sounded like a rubber band was heard. "What was that" she asked, drowsily. "Get ready to meet the fifth fire ferret, I think you two will get along.". He burned a hole in the genital area of his pants. He stripped her down. "What's going on? Who's the fifth fire..." was all Asami could manage. For a long piece of flesh had entered her shaft. An unwanted guest. Mako's breath became heavy as he stood up against her holding the wall. "Do you like him? He wanted to say hello..." Mako whispered softly into Asami's ear. She didn't know. She was neither pleased nor terrified. Asami like the feeling but knew it was wrong. Mako gradually moves faster and faster upon her. He proceeded to move from from the wall to the ground. Asami lay there, hands across her chest with a blank look on her face. Mako sat upon her, fire ferret in place, and slowly took off his scarf. Following the scarf was his shirt, then pants. Asami was next she tried to squirm out of reach but couldn't. Her articles of clothing were slowly taken off, piece by piece, including her dignity. Mako picked up the scarf. Asami stared at it. "_What is he doing now?" _she thought as she was tearing. Mako took the scarf and wiped her tears away. "_Does he really care?" _she began to ponder. In one swift motion the scarf was around them, and bound with a knot. "_Is this so I won't run away?" _Asami's mind was racing. Mako kissed her affectionately and said, "Not only my heart can burn for you." as he ejaculated. Then Asami realised. She had missed her pill, oh what has she done. Mako untied the scarf and pulled out. He grabbed her wrist with force, "Trust me bitch, this isn't over.". He snatched her and brought her to his house...


End file.
